


Her

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [59]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Microfic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: He doesn’t quite understand it, but Byakuya loves Touko in his own way.





	Her

He doesn’t really know how to explain it, but plebeian feelings like love have always been irrational; all he knows is that, despite how she exasperates him and her hygiene is poor and her alter is a serial killer, he loves her. He loves Fukawa Touko and Byakuya doesn’t know what to do.

Although, given how sleeping in the same bed as Touko makes him feel a tiny bit safer about living in this hellhole, he supposes ‘how’ and ‘why’ are irrelevant; he loves her, and, as much as it annoys him, love is just one of those irrational things (and having Touko by his side might just make coping with all of this easier).


End file.
